


Longing and betrayal

by Izzu



Category: Magna Carta: Tears of Blood
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU near the end</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU near the end

The images of the fallen Yason people overcame by Rheuma, kept haunting him. Yes... he hated the Yason. But he never wanted such things to befallen their race. And hearing that last word uttered by the lone Blast Worm who had released him and had died trying to aid his escape, Calintz felt a pang of sorrow in his heart.

Even the Blast Worms were getting tired of this war. And he was the only one who even bothered show kindness toward him, a human.

Will this war ever ends?

XXX

_'Calintz... why are you here?', cried Queen Amila as he pulled his sword. The queen of the Yason instantly backed away from him. 'No... I don't want to fight you!'_

He had heard her calling his name. He had heard her voice. Why hadn't he realized it? Was it because of her different way of speaking that caused him not to realize it sooner?

_'Calintz...'_

Why is fate being so cruel to him? Must it also robbed himself of  _this_  hope? He had no other reasons to live before... other than seek revenge on the Yasons who had destroyed Fuget. The village that had taken him to shelter thought him well after he was found by the villagers there. Alone... with no other family save himself.

To take revenge on that person who had betrayed his trust and burned down his home, that had been his sole reason to keep on living. To kill the one person he had helped but then stabbed him in the back by slaying his master in front of his eyes. That person whose cold smile chilled his heart. Astal. Rianna's husband. But then he found out that he was ordered by a much higher positioned person to destroy Fuget. And in the end, Astal was killed by his own wife. A sad ending. Both to him... and the husband and wife couple. And end of which should not have happened, for Astal was not truly on the side of the enemy..

Even then, he had felt no ease. Even with Astal's death he felt empty. Since deep in his heart, he had not really hated him that much. That in reality... he had actually wanted to hear the explanations from Astal. On the fact that... had he really intended to fool him that day when the two of them had met?

It was the same with her. When she had saved him in that cave, he was already taken by her. Sure... he had to admit it. She was cute. Even Chris would easily tell you that! He would said the same of all the other girls in Efferia.

Not him.

It was different for him. He had met a lot of women in his exploits. He never bothered to care if any of them were smitten by him. He never could notice. Never would. Not that he wanted to care about it. Even as Eonis was in his team, he felt nothing more than just as friends. Or as a sister. So much that he hadn't cared, he never know how much Lehas had loved him. Alas, she was dead. Killed by a Yason called Sdei, the man that Reith, Justina and Rianna let free. Thinking that the man was not a spy, even when he was. A spy of the Turibos...

That was how naive she was when she was still the girl who has lost her memories. Easily believed in people, easily trusting them. Since that day, he couldn't let his eyes off her for fear of her safety. Worrying if someone may trick her and hurt her. He had felt that he just had to be around to protect her always.

Maybe, that was what attracts him towards liking her. Her naivety, her innocence. She had somehow reawaken his heart to start believing again on the hope that maybe someday, humans and Yasons could live together in peace.

What was he thinking? For this one girl who had lost her memories, whom he did not know of her background. He had unknowingly opened up his heart to her, no, as far as giving that heart to her to be cherished. And for what? Now that she had regained her memories, he had found out the real truth about her identity. How can the world treat him like this? How can Reith really be-? That was impossible! It must be!

Even then, it doesn't matter isn't it? Yason or human... he still loved her all the same. But why must fate be so cruel? Not only that he had found out about her true identity and had to suffer for losing her, he found out the real face of the person whom he thought was his friend! And the fact made it worser was that he finally found out the biggest betrayal that  _friend_  gave him...

XXX

_'Calintz... what are you doing? If you don't give me the Earth Shard now, you'll never see your mother anymore!' , cried Hugo as Calintz lunged towards Amila. 'This was all your fault! If you hadn't started the war-', he cried as Amila evaded him. 'That's absurd. Stop putting all the blame on others-!', she cried as they fought._

XXX

_He lunged his sword at her as she tried to deflect it and failed. The force of the impact threw her backwards as her mask fell. Calintz's eyes widened as he saw Amila's trua face. 'Reith-?', he gasped as Mistress Ladrinne also called out in surprise._

_'Calintz... I'm sorry.', said Reith as Hugo pressed him to obtain the Earth shard. Reith looked up at him as Calintz still stood in confusion. 'Calintz, please... do it for me.', said Reith as she spoke softly towards him. Calintz looked at her startled before getting down and took the shard from her. Calintz closed his eyes as he hesitated, before throwing it towards Hugo. Hugo laughed as he savoured his victory..._

XXX

That went so easy for him. At his own expense, no doubt. After getting what he want, he left with his men before trying to kill them off. Mistress Ladrinne had tried to cast her spell, but it was too powerful for even her to counter. In the end... Reith used the Magna Carta to protect him with dire consequences.

He couldn't forget how heartbroken he felt inside of him when he saw the shattered mask. The only thing that was left of her. He lost her again. This time... probably forever...

XXX

_He exited Fuget as he aimlessly walked towards the direction of headquarters. But then he started to hear a lot of voices arguing, and went to investigate. To his surprise, he found Orha, one of the Four Warriors, with- someone who looked like Reith- arguing with another warrior, Azhadi. He immediately aided them as Azhadi started to fight Orha..._

XXX

_'Calintz... please. Take Mistress Serina and escape! Save your life. Don't forget that Reith had sacrifice your life to save you!'_

_Calintz frowned as he turned towards Orha. 'Is this how you talk to your enemy-?', he snapped as Orha urged him to leave.. 'No time to explain... please. Do it for Reith. Mistress Serina was her only sister!'_

_'Reith's-?', gasped Calintz as he turned to look at her. And then he realized that her clothes were also different and her hair was short. Certainly not like Reith. He bit his lips before pulling her away._   _'Come on... we're leaving...', he said as he took her away as Orha remained to fight Azhadi and his men..._

That was the last time he saw Orha. Ironically... despite them formerly being enemies, he felt reluctant to leave him behind. Hopefully... the stupid bastard had not lose so easily, else he'll never forgive him. Though, chances for that is so slim...

XXX

'Captain-? Are you alright?'

Calintz blinked as he saw his fellow comrades watching him with worry. 'A-ah? Oh... I'm okay...', he muttered quietly as Chris frowned at him. 'Really-? You were staring off to space for a long time. You had me worried there-'

He shook his head as he continued walking. 'There's nothing wrong. You guys don't have to worry about me. Let's go-', said Calintz as he went forward to lead the group. Serina frowned as she tailed him close behind. The others sighed as they followed along the path towards Epentar.

XXX

'Let's go-!', cried Calintz as he led all of them towards the castle gates. The others followed in suit as two Blast Worms who had been guarding it rise up to prevent them entry. 'Calintz, leave this to us! You guys go first. Azel, Maya and me will take care of them...', cried Chris as he and Azel rushed forward to tackle the enemies. Maya nodded her head as she followed the two closely behind them to support.

Calintz acknowledged them as he and the others continued their pursuit.

XXX

'Where to now?', Calintz muttered to himself as they merely walked up the long stairs. Moments later, Chris, Azel and Maya caught up with them. Haren smirked as Chris stopped beside him, panting.

'What is this? Blast Worms' too much to handle?', he chidded. 'Are you kidding me? They didn't even get to scratch me-!', Chris snapped back as Calintz scolded them. They continued their way as they spotted some more people in front of their path...

XXX

Calintz and the other stopped in their tracks as Azhadi blocked their way. 'Ooh... do you think you're strong enough to take on us?', he cried as Haren snapped at them. 'Shut your gap! You're going down! Hehe... I've been waiting to kick this blast worm's ass! Calintz, you guys go on!', growled Haren as Eonis brought up her staff. 'He's right. Calintz, let us handle this... you guys have to save your strength!'

Justina couldn't agree more to it as she too took her position. 'I'll back you guys up-!', she said as Azhadi smirked and summoned his familiar, Succubus. Calintz nodded as he led the others away. Azhadi frowned as he ordered the Blast Worms to stop them. Before any of them could do anything, both of the Blast Worms fall dead. Orha called up to them as Calintz followed.

Calintz glared at him as he cried aloud. 'Stupid! I thought you were long gone!', he shouted as Orha grinned. 'Why-? Missed me?', he said as Calintz grabbed him along. 'Not a chance...', he said, though Orha swore he saw a faint smile written in the man's face...

'Orha! You're still alive?', cried Azhadi as Haren punched him from the sides. 'Don't look elsewhere. We're your opponent NOW!', cried Haren as Azhadi growled at him...

XXX

Haren smirked as they joined up with the others. 'Piece of cake. It's a wonder why they called themselves the Four Warriors and had all those rumors about their extraordinary powers around them. They were half-assed wrong!'

Justina rolled her eyes at him as she chidded. 'I guess you're one to talk big. I bet you hadn't remembered the other part of the battle where Eonis had to take over while I healed your injuries?', said Justina as Haren uncomfortably shove it aside. 'Unh... I guess I was a bit over my head about the victory-'

'Well, we had no time for chat now! Carian's over there!', cried Eonis as Serina, Orha and Rianna started to attack the last warrior. Carian scowled as she backed away and summoned Serpent Lord. Orha countered as he summoned his Death Raven. The two familiars fought with each other as the Serpent Lord was defeated. Orha recalled Death Raven as he hoisted his sword towards Carian.

'Now the real battle begins...', said Orha as Serena prepared herself. Rianna smirked as she readied herself. 'Hehe... I get to punch your ass! Astal... this is for you-!', she cried as the three of them attacked Carian..

XXX

Carian stumbled as she was defeated. 'Damn it... Orha! You-!', cried Carian as Orha spat on her. 'Hmmh! Out of breath? This is your payment for betraying the Queen! And that was also for killing Roxy!', Calintz bit his lips as Carian spat. 'Hah! That silly girl thought she could vie with me! Good thing she was dead! She and that half-bred Queen!', she cried as Orha glared at her.

'No more useless talk... Carian! Admit your defeat...', came another deep voice from behind her as a sword plunged right through her chest. Carian gave a look of shock and surprise towards them before falling over to the floor, dead. Calintz and Orha looked up to see a dark figure cloaked in black retuning the gaze. The man smirked. 'Am I right about it? If you lose to an opponent, you admit it. And losers... in the end, must DIE!'

Calintz frowned. 'Neikan... I presume?', he asked, cautiously as the man smiled and pulled off his cape. 'I'm sorry, but I am but his left hand...', he said, bowing towards them. Calintz gave him a deadly look as he hoisted his sword. 'Are you joking with me? Where is he?-! Tell me or lose your head!', cried Calintz as the Dark Yason smirked. 'Then just... try!', he growled as Calintz, Orha and the others jumped on him. Several other Turibos joined in as they battled...

XXX

Calintz grabbed him by the neck as the Dark Yason grinned at him. 'Are you still not giving up? Where is that bastard!-?', cried Calintz as the Dark Yason drew out his last breath.

'What should we do, now-?', Azel asked to no one in particular as Calintz frowned. They've finally made it this far, yet they were no nearer to stopping Neikan or the Light of Salvation. Frustrated, Calintz gave a sigh as he noticed something from out of the window. 'Hah? Orha... come here. What was that tree-?', he asked as Orha took a glance. 'Why... it was the Tree of Life!', he said as his eyes started to widen.  _Oh wait... was that-?_

Orha turned as Calintz already left their side towards the exit...

XXX

Calintz walked out into the garden as he caught sight of a beautiful tree. The flowers were blooming wild and took his breath away. But more than that, was something else that caught his attention. Shining bright like a single golden flower, she stood there beautiful as he had always remembered. Calintz felt his heart thumping hard as he walked nearer.

The girl smiled as she continued to watch the tree. The Tree of Life was still alive. Once the Light of Salvation had been destroyed, tearing down the tree would have ended it all. The Yason will not have to suffer anymore from Rheuma or be restrained by their vindi. Now, she'll wait for the one person that can help her to destroy it.

Sensing Calintz's presence, she turned around and smiled.

'You're coming to keep your word, is it?', said Reith as Calintz was taken aback. Still unaccustomed to hear her speak to him so regally, as he was also stunned speechless to see her in front of him, alive. He looked at her in confusion as Reith gave him a concerned look. 'You're alive! How-? And why did you stay here-?', he gasped as Reith smiled. 'I'm waiting for you. Waiting for you to come destroy the tree. I... cannot do it by myself.'

Calintz nodded his head in acknowledgement. Still, he was shocked at seeing her alive as he reached out and touched her hand. 'You're real! You really are! So, that's why... your familiar was- But it told me that you really died!', he cried as Reith looked at him sadly. 'I guess... I did die. In one form or the other... '

Calintz looked up to her as Reith smiled bitterly. 'But somehow... I survived. I found myself stranded near Mabres though how, I never actually knew. I then decided to return to Yason-Roven-'

'But that... would endanger-'

'I entered Epentar without anyone noticing. Not even those traitor and the likes of Neikan noticed me. And I stayed here... watching the tree. No one entered this place anymore, so it was a safe place for me to recover my strength.', she said as she turned to look towards the tree. 'But none of that mattered now... the important thing now is-

Calintz turned to face her as he looked at her longingly. Reith gave him a puzzled look as Calintz pulled her into a gentle embrace. She gasped as Calintz kissed her lightly on the cheek. 'I... am so glad you're still alive!', whispered Calintz as the others arrived just in time to see the couple embraced.

Eonis and the rest of the group looked at them in surprise to see Reith still alive. Though a bit unexpected, Orha just smiled at seeing them together while Serina looked away, a little jealous. Justina turned to look elsewhere as her eyes caught sight of something in particular. She turned in shock as she cried towards Calintz. 'Calintz! Watch out behind you-!', she hollered as Haren and Chris looked around in surprise. Calintz also looked up as he saw Hugo with the Light of Salvation-

Without thinking, he quickly shoved Reith aside as Chris pulled Justina away; just as the blast from the Light of Salvation hit him.

As the smoke cleared, Serina dashed towards her sister while Orha helped her up. 'Are you alright... sister?', asked Serina worriedly as Reith nodded her head. 'Yes... but Calintz-', gasped Reith as the three of them turned towards Calintz's direction-

XXX

'You almost got it close there... missy!', gasped Chris as Justina nodded at him. 'Yeah... I noticed that. Thank you.', she muttered before rushing towards Calintz. Chris gave a shiver as he muttered. 'Brrr... I said it again. Cold!', he said as Azel elbowed him. 'There's no time for that, idiot!', he cried as Haren added. 'Yeah, you idiot!', snapped Haren as he ran towards Neikan to launch his attacks.

XXX

'Calintz... are you hurt badly?', cried Justina in alarm as Reith helped him up. 'Don't worry about me.. I'm fine! Just let me at him!', snapped Calintz as Reith frowned at him. Even with him looking like a broken doll and half-covered in blood... he still says he's alright! Reith bit her lips as she scolded him, though noticing that some of his injuries had started to heal. 'You were hurt! Stay put and let the others handle Neikan!', she cried as Justina gasped. 'Yes. Calintz... Listen to Reith!'

'Don't worry about me-!' Calintz bit his lips as he pushed the two girls aside as he rushed blindly towards Hugo-

XXX

Haren spat as Eonis and Chris caught up beside him. 'There's no way we can get to him! The Light of Salvation absorbed most of our attacks!', cried Eonis as Rianna heaved a long sigh. 'Is there any way we could hurt him at all?'

'Let me try!', cried Azel as Haren pushed him aside. 'You crazy? This is too much for you!'

'But-'

Just at that moment, Calintz stepped into the fray as Neikan about to attack again. Not wanting to give him another chance at firing the damned thing, Calintz launched a series of multiple attacks as he could do anything more than to shield himself. 'Huh! Still not giving up...? Calintz... or should I call you  _Agreian_ , now? How's  _mother_ -? Hahaha...', he mocked as Calintz lunged towards him.

'Captain!', cried Azel as Reith, Justina and Orha came. 'Calintz!', cried Reith as she darted towards them. Orha glared at her in alarm as he tried to catch her. 'Ah! Wait, your Highness... come back here!'

During the commotion, Calintz managed to tackle Neikan hard as the Light of Salvation fell from his grasp. 'Oh no, you don't!', cried Calintz as he used the True Fuget technique to destroy it. Neikan looked up towards him as the Light of Salvation broke into separate shards again.

'No-!', cried Hugo as he pushed Calintz aside to try recover the shards. Calintz coughed out blood as he fell, but Serina came up just in time to prevent him from falling over the ledge. Calintz turned towards her. 'Serina! Help Reith destroy the tree!', he cried as the girl left, while he darted to destroy the separate shards. Reith recalled her phoenix as she tried her best to destroy the tree with Serina's support. The Tree of Life glowed dangerously as some of the shards managed to be absorbed into the tree, causing an imbalance of chi energy that threatens to break it apart. Noticing this, Orha hurried towards Reith, determined not to let the same thing happen to her twice. Neikan rushed in to stop Calintz's action...

Too late. As soon as Calintz managed to destroy the remaining shards, a large explosion erupted from the tree as he, Neikan and everyone were thrown aback. The dust flew around and settled as the Tree of Life started to release all of the chi energy that it has absorbed and started to wilt away into rotting wood...

XXX

Reith got up as Serina and Orha helped her. 'Thanks... Orha.', said Reith as Orha bowed to her. 'I don't want to see you in similar danger anymore, now knowing that you're still alive.', he said as Reith nodded. 'I see... I'm sorry if I caused you grief. I thank you for your loyalty.' Serina sighed, trying to change the subject as she pulled her aside. 'Let's check if the others are okay...', she said as Reith immediately remembered about Calintz.

XXX

'Is everyone alright?', cried Justina as she looked around her. The rest of them gave their thumbs up as her eyes hovered over the fallen form of Neikan. She checked his pulse as she found out he was still alive. 'He's alive. But what should we do about him?', she asked as she got up again.

Haren growled as Eonis pushed him aside. 'I suppose... we have to put him to custody, If we execute him now without revealing the truth to everyone...it won't change things for the better.', she said as Justina nodded. 'Well... please handle this-', she cried as she ran off.

'Hey, who do you think-?', cried Haren as Eonis stopped him. She nudged him towards the other side as he saw Roxy nearby, trying to move Calintz from the mass of rocks. He shrugged as he dragged Chris along. 'Here... give me a hand...', he said as Chris cried aloud for he was trying to follow Justina, who had rushed towards Calintz's direction.

Justina knelt over him as Calintz leant towards Reith. 'I... am okay.', he muttered as he coughed again. Blood came out from the side of his mouth as Justina shook her head exasperately. 'For crying out loud! Take care of yourself... Calintz! What should I say to Mistress Ladrinne if something bad were to happen to you? Do you want her to lose hope on living completely?-!', cried Justina as he looked away.

Calintz sighed softly. 'Sorry... I... got careless. Forgot... mother's... waiting. But at least... everyone... survived. I'm reliev-', he said softly as he held Reith's hand closely. But then, his grip weakened as his head slipped from its perch. Reith cried in alarm as she caught him. 'Calintz-? Are you alright-?-! Wake up-!', she gasped as she shook his body hard.

Justina quickly checked him all over as she tried to calm Reith down. 'Eonis... Serina, Maya! Help me-!', she cried as the girls tried to pull Reith away to calm her.

'No.. Calintz! No! Let me go!', cried Reith again as Chris and Azel helped Justina out. Haren fumed angrily as he turned towards Neikan, who was still knocked out unconscious. 'This is all because of him! If the bastard hadn't-'

'No...!', cried Reith again as the noise started to annoy Justina. She rose as she asked Orha to carry Calintz before going towards Reith and shook her hard. Reith immediately calmed down as Justina looked at her in surprise. 'Calm down! You can do nothing to help Calintz in this condition!', she scolded her as Reith hiccupped.

Serina frowned at her for scolding her sister like that. After all, she had returned from being thought dead! Eonis just sighed as Reith started to cry softly. Justina's eyes softened as she smiled. 'Cheer up. Calintz's still alive. I mean... barely, until we could get him to Mistress Ladrinne-'

Reith looked up happily as she got up to Orha to look over Calintz. Serina looked at Justina in wonder as Eonis nudged her. 'You know... you scared me a little, just now.', she said as Azel walked up towards them. Justina grinned as she glanced over to see Chris and Haren make themselves busy by figuring out how to tie Neikan up in the most uncomfortable way. She chuckled. 'Haha.. I scared myself too. But at least... it ends. We ended the war, isn't it?', she added as Eonis gasped in the realization. 'Yeah... we did!', she gasped excitedly.

'The captain will be alright, isn't it?', asked Azel as Justina nodded. 'Yes. Indeed, all of us could finally start over and lived our lives the way we want it! Calintz... of all people deserved it.'

'Yes indeed...', said Eonis as she nudged all of them to leave the ruined courtyard...


	2. Waiting for the light of hope

Eonis quietly stepped into the room as she nudged Justina from her watch. 'How is he-?', she asked as she glanced towards the sleeping figure of Calintz with Reith asleep also by the side of the bed. Eonis smiled wistfully. 'He looked so at peace.', she said as Justina nodded. 'Yeah... as if nothing actually happened...'

Eonis's expression turned somber as she looked at the sleeping figure with concern. 'Nothing new?', she asked as Justina shook her head. Reith woke up slowly as Eonis sighed. 'It's been three days! What's going to happen to him?-!'

'Calm down!', said Justina as she glanced towards Calintz. 'It'll be alright soon. I'm sure of it.', she said as Eonis cried aloud. 'What do you mean-? How does having him lie there like this be-'

'I had contacted Mistress Ladrinne-', said Justina as Eonis went quiet. 'She'll be coming to- I hope. It's her son after all...', she said as Eonis glanced at her in surprise. Mistress Ladrinne after all hadn't recover herself much after the incident in Lake Astine.

Chris barged in unexpectedly as Eonis and Justina turned towards him. 'Hey-! Rusty's here. Wonder what-', he started to say as the girls dashed out in hurry. Chris turned towards their backs as he stuttered in surprise. 'Eeh?-! What happened?'

XXX

'Hey pops, watcha-', Chris started to say before Mistress Ladrinne walked out after Rostin. The Great Priestess seemed to have snapped out of her reverie as she looked around for Justina. Chris gasped as Justina rushed towards her side. Mistress Ladrinne glanced worriedly towards Justina as the young priestess grabbed her hand. 'Justina, Calintz-!'

'This way-', she said as she led the Great Priestess towards the sleeping chamber, followed by the rest of them.

XXX

Mistress Ladrinne affectionately caressed Calintz's face as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Silly child. How many times should I remind you to take care of yourself better-!', cried the Great Priestess as she held his hand tightly.

'Will he... be alright-?', asked Reith as Orha and Serina looked at her worriedly. Reith hadn't eaten anything ever since three days ago, stubbornly announced that she will not do anything other than looking after Calintz. All this while, it was both of them who had gone to sort out the confusion in Epentar after Neikan was defeated. When the Light of Salvation was destroyed and the tree was dead, a powerful wave swept pass the battlefield rendering each side incapable of fight. Even then, there are some who are still stubborn. Those were the ones they have to take care of.

The same goes to the rest of the group who had been trying so hard to finally convince the remaining Alliance troop that the war is no more and had them return to their homes.

Haren, Eonis, Azel, Chris, Maya, Eonis and Rianna also looked up towards the Great Priestess as Mistress Ladrinne glanced away with fatigued sorrow. 'I'm... not sure. Justina told me that Agreian, err I mean, Neikan... hit him with the Light of Salvation?', she asked. Haren and the guys looked at each other, feeling troubled. After all, she had spent all those years thinking that he was her son. And now, her real son was lying before her in the brink of death. Eonis nodded. 'Yes... h-he did.'

Ladrinne shook her head before noticing the golden bracelet that Calintz was still wearing. Though it was a wonder that Calintz actually survived. She wondered if the magic in him and Reith's familiar was the only thing that had saved him, and cringed at the thought that might be if he hadn't have that protection...

She stared blankly at both their bracelets as she held his hand. All of the Esthar family members have perished, leaving the two of them that remained. Her mind wandered back towards the moment where General Esthar had been in a similar state. And her grief on his death as she walked aimlessly around the charred remains of their home in Maracatte, searching for her only son...

She had forced herself to recover after hearing about Calintz. There's no way she's going to lose her child again!

She sighed as she let go of his hand. 'I think I can do something. Hopefully... my current powers could heal him', she said finally as Reith, Justina and Maya looked up to her. 'We'll help!', said Reith as Ladrinne thanked her. 'Thank you... but please. All of you must rest. I- I'll call if I need assistance.'

'B-but-', said Reith as Justina nudged her away. The others took their cue as they left, leaving the mother and son alone by themselves.

Ladrinne turned towards Calintz as she started the healing magic on him. She smiled bitterly as the color slowly returned to Calintz's pale features. 'You're going to be fine soon, I promise. My precious child... Agreian..', she said as she continued with her spells...

XXX

Justina walked out of the room as she took a seat with the other. 'The mistress had done all that she could. She was resting beside Calintz. Now, we just had to wait...', said Justina as she took a sip of her tea and sighed. Haren groaned as he took a bite off his drumstick. 'Huh! I don't like waiting...', he blurted as Chris rolled his eyes. 'We know! You kept telling us all that ever since we started on this bullshit...'

'Huh...', he snorted as he noticed Reith's stew was still untouched. 'Hey.. Reith. Go stuff yourself on that or I'll throw you into the cavern! Queen or no queen, you gotta eat!', cried Haren again as Orha threw him a dangerous look. Eonis giggled as she slapped his shoulder playfully. 'Haha... Haren! I see why Felicia liked you. I never thought I'd see that again! You're so awkward...', Eonis said as she giggled some more.

'Yeah... just say it straight next time...', teased Chris as the others joined in. Reith looked at all of them in wonder as she lowered her head. 'I'm sorry... I caused all of you to worry...', she apologized as Rianna pointed her goblet of wine towards her. 'Don't mention it. Besides, all of us are so happy to see you alive. You don't know what happened since that day. Calintz was like a wreck-', Reith looked up in alarm as Chris countered her statement. 'Hey... you can't blame the captain! With the chick this cute, why wouldn't he fall in love with her? Or how he won't be so depressed at losing her?', he said as Reith blushed. Haren spat on that statement. 'Hah... he's so stupid. Why on earth he bothered to go falling in love suddenly...? And not to just  _any_ girl, that is. A Yason Queen! Now, I wonder about his high taste- Probably runs in the family...'

Orha and Serina rolled their eyes at him as he paid more attention to his food, ignoring the chatter.

'Oh... come to think of it, Calintz is after all Mistress Ladrinne's true son. Wow... I hadn't given this a thought before, but... that was amazing.', said Rianna suddenly as Justina glanced at her, deep in thought. Eonis sighed at the statement as she agreed. 'Yes... that explains why Calintz could use elemental magic in his swordfighting. It also would explain how only he can open that chamber door where the ice shard was kept. It was strange... Calintz had been wondering about his family for a long time, and inadvertently found his mother without knowing...'

'It was not that hard. I guess... they already knew it in their hearts.'

Everyone turned their attention towards Justina as she explained. 'I always noticed Calintz being drawn towards the mistress. He had always been able to open up to her when he was feeling troubled. And the Mistress already treated him like a son and had even reminded me to look after him before this journey...', said Justina as Azel wondered.

'I guess... ties of blood will never be severed, huh?', said Reith as Serina glanced at her. Chris chidded. 'So is ties of love... ain't it, sweetie?', he joked as Haren threw some bones towards his face. 'Cut that stupid talk, Chris! Or I'll send you off to the cook to be turned into mincemeat!'

Chris held out his hand as he surrendered. 'Hey... take it easy. Yish...', said Chris as Haren growled. 'Eh... guys, I had one freaky thought. Do we have to call Calintz...  _Agreian_ now?', he cried as he made a face. Everyone on the table glanced at him in horror as they thought of Neikan...

'Nah...!', everyone cried in protest as Justina said promptly. 'I preferred Calintz. It bode well with his family name anyway. Besides, I'm used to calling him with that name...'

Azel looked at her in surprise as he jumped at her. 'What? You know about the captain's family-? Who-?'

'No use asking me. They were no more in this world after all.', said Justina coldly as Reith asked. "Why... how?', she asked as Justina explained. 'The Dark Yason... killed off the entire Esthar family members years ago as a revenge on the general's defeat on the Yason army.', she said as Reith looked away. 'Oh... I see.'

Justina sighed. 'So that's why... it was important that Calintz survived. I don't know what will happen to Mistress Ladrinne if he died...', she said as the everyone went deathly quiet..

XXX

_'I... missed you so much!'_

Reith wiped away the tears that had started to come out again as she sat beside him.

_'It... doesn't matter if you're a Yason or human. I've told you before, right? I'll always be protecting you... so please. Don't leave me anymore...!'_

Those were his last words before he pushed her away and was hit. That time she really did thought it was the end. Just when they were finally reunited again.  _Stupid... now who's about to leave who?-!_ , thought Reith wildly as Calintz remained motionless. She continued to reflect back to the events, days ago..

When he went limp after that blast, she really felt as if she had died again. Nothing else matters anymore. Not even the fact that she was still the Queen of the Yason, the ruler of Epentar by rights... who, should not be thinking about things such as love. Especially since she had fallen in love with a human...

Like how she once said to Raul, Rianna and Justina... that even after regaining her memories, she will never forsake this new identity that she had made ever since that chanced meeting with Calintz. She had vowed never to leave his side... becoming his strength and support. How destiny made their lives so dreadfully confusing and full of pain and heartache? Why can't everyone lived together peacefully?-!

Reith sighed as she rose from the bedside.

'...no... I...wait... mother-!'

Reith blinked as she looked down to see Calintz stirred in his sleep for the first time. She gasped in delight as she gently urged him to wake up.

Calintz woke up in confusion as Reith help him to sit up. He stared at her blankly as Reith cupped his face. 'Thank goodness you're finally awake! I was so worried about you-!', she cried gratefully as she embraced him. Reith looked up at him as she slowly leaned closer while both of them kissed. Calintz blushed deeply as the sound made Eonis and Haren rushed inside.

'What happened-?', cried Eonis before catching sight of Calintz awake. Both of them cried in surprise as Calintz jumped in embarassment and pushed Reith away.

XXX

Mistress Ladrinne watched the Azure Wings flew away as they took Neikan to be put on trial. Despite the real truth that he had deceived her to being her son, she still could never truly believe it that he was so capable of doing such things to herself and Calintz. Somehow... she couldn't accept that reality. Though it came to her surprise that the child whom she had cared like a son was really her real son...

'Mistress Ladrinne...!'

She turned towards Justina as the young priestess rushed towards her. 'Justina, what-?', she gasped as Justina cried in excitement. 'Calintz... he... he...', she gasped as Ladrinne looked at her in delight...

XXX

Reith blinked at him as his face started to flush an even deeper shade of red. Haren smirked as Eonis giggled at him. 'Hehe... Calintz, too late for shyness now! We've seen it!', teased Eonis as Calintz looked away. 'Who... wanted you to look...?', he muttered softly as Reith giggled. He glanced towards Haren and Eonis. 'How long had I been unconscious?', he asked, trying to hide his embarassment as Haren shove off his three fingers at him.'Three days! Three stupid days that you made us wait! Why...? Do you think it's funny to make us worried so long for you?', he cried as Calintz lowered his head.

'I see... and I'm sorry.', he said as Haren tossed a pillow on his face.'Throw that gloomy face away! No good showing that face to Mistress Ladrinne..'

Calintz looked up towards him as he was a bit surprised. 'Mistress Ladrinne... is here?-!', he gasped in surprise as he tried to get up. He winced as his body exploded in pain and Eonis and Reith cried aloud to stop him. 'Stupid! You've just recovering after receiving an almost fatal injury! Don't jump off for no reason before you're fully recovered your health!', scolded Eonis as Reith gave him a reprimanding look. 'But mother... is she alright?'

'I am... my dear. You don't have to worry...'

Everyone parted as they gave way to Mistress Ladrinne as she walked towards Calintz's side. Calintz held her hands as he looked up towards her. 'Mother... are you well?', he asked as Ladrinne run her hand on his hair. 'I'm fine... I can't keep on shutting myself up after hearing that you're in such grave condition. You're the only one that I have left.', she said as Calintz felt an urge to embrace his mother. But noticing the presence of the others and the fact that Orha, Serina, Azel, Maya and Chris had entered the room, he fought the urge as Orha called out.

'Hey... what are you feeling embarassed for?', he cried as Calintz made a face at him. 'What the hell, Orha-!', he cried as Mistress Ladrinne embraced him tightly. Orha chuckled as he left the room, feeling overwhemingly amused. Calintz ignored the others as he savoured the comforting presence of his mother. The feeling that he had been yearning to have ever since he had been found and cared by the people of Fuget. Reith smiled as she ran her hands on his arm.

Ladrinne smiled at her before letting him go. 'Come on... you must be tired. Go rest...', she said as she rose from the bed. Calintz shook his head as he tried to get up. 'No... I-', he said before suddenly collapsed on the floor. Everyone cried in alarm as Calintz had trouble breathing. Justina helped him up as Mistress Ladrinne looked at him with worry. He shook his head again before she had a chance to say anything. 'It's alright. I... don't want to stay in bed...'

'But just now-', cried Reith as Calintz waved his hand at her. 'I'm okay...', he said as she sulked. Ladrinne grinned as she helped her son to stand. 'Stubborn like your father... is it? Alright... have it your way..', she said as all of them walked out of the room...

XXX

The Azure Wings airship changed directions as it turned back towards Epentar. Neikan laughed as the remains of the dead clerics and pilots littered the area. His eyes gleamed as he thought of Calintz.

'Hahaha... Mano, I'm not going to let you live!', he growled as he steered the ship south.

XXX

Maya glanced beside him worriedly as Calintz smiled weakly at her. 'Don't worry... I'm fine!', he said as Maya gasped aloud. 'But-!', she cried in a very soft voice as Calintz looked at her in surprise, having heard her speak for the first time. He beamed at her as Reith gave her a smile. 'I guess... your influence on Maya's starting to break her shyness. Amazing!', she cried as Calintz turned towards her, his lips brushing her cheeks for a moment before he started to blush. 'Umm... thank you.', he muttered softly as Eonis giggled.

'So... this is peace, huh? I'm already starting to enjoy it...', she muttered off-handedly, ignoring the glare from Calintz who realized that she was teasing him again. 'Unh... really. But we still had much work to do. Not to mention rebuilding the place again... wondering what to do after this...', growled Haren as Eonis slapped him. 'Shut up... you're ruining the mood!', snapped Eonis as Haren glowered at her before realising that she meant about Calintz and Reith. Calintz glared at her, face red as she started to snort. Haren shook his head as Azel looked up towards the captain.

'So captain! What will  _you_ be doing after this?', he asked as Calintz jumped. He shrugged as Reith looked at him, curious. 'I guess... mother will still need to find someone to replace her position. And after that... I don't know. I had been wondering about my real family all this while, I don't know what to do...', he said as he felt gentle hand touching his back. He looked up as he saw his mother smiling to him.

But suddenly Chris rushed in as Orha glanced at him in alarm. 'An Azure Wings airship just crashed near Asera Woods. All clerics and pilots found dead!', he cried as everyone save Calintz and Mistress Ladrinne rose. 'Clerics-?', cried Haren as the same thought rammed into everyone's mind. Everyone instantly dashed out from the hall as Orha asked Reith to stay behind. Serina nodded at her as she cried. 'Don't worry... we'll take care of it.', she said as she went off after Orha.

Reith turned towards Calintz and Mistress Ladrinne as Calintz frowned at the news.

'Hugo...', he snarled as he clasped his mother's hand tightly...

XXX

Orha and the others regrouped in front of the castle as neither of them caught sight of Neikan everywhere. 'Damnit!', cried Haren as he punched a tree beside him. Chris jumped as one of the dried fruits fell on him while Orha merely slapped them away. 'Hey... watch it!', he cried as Orha muttered by himself.

'Strange... if Neikan plans to escape, he shouldn't be turning back towards Epentar...', he said as Azel agreed. 'If it was me, I'd be off running away from Efferia right about now.'

Chris also started thinking about it as Justina's thought went back towards the time when they had took Neikan towards the prison. They had been carrying Calintz away when Neikan caught sight of them. She remembered the look he gave when they passed him...

She suddenly gasped as she hightailed back into the castle. Chris cried aloud as the realization dawned on the others. 'No... Captain!', cried Azel as Orha, Eonis and Rianna dashed on Justina's tail. 'Sister!', cried Serina as everyone rushed towards the inner hall...

XXX

A cry from the corridors made the three of them jumped as Calintz rose to check it. Mistress Ladrinne caught his arm as Reith shook her head at him. 'Let me take a look. You're still weak...', she said as Calintz frowned at her. 'No... if Hugo was out there, I don't want you to get hurt. Either of you...', he stressed as he walked towards the corridors.

Suddenly, a hateful snicker was heard from behind him as he turned only to see his mother and Reith looking at him in alarm. Confused at the sudden occurrence, it took him a moment to notice as Neikan caught him from behind and placed a sword on his neck.

'Calintz!', cried Mistress Ladrinne as he moved away from the entrance while dragging Calintz with him. Neikan looked up and smirked as he saw her and Reith. 'Well... hello again,  _mother!_  Sorry since I had to take  _Agreian_ away from you again...', he snickered as Calintz snarled at him. 'What do you want-!', he cried as Neikan hit him hard on the stomach with the back of his sword. Calintz coughed out blood as he laughed. 'Should have listened to your girl... aren't you? You know... when I found out that you were really Mano that I met years ago, I was very amused-'

Justina and Orha arrived soon after followed by the others as they saw Calintz and Neikan. Neikan laughed. 'I should have thanked Astal for all the good he'd done. Because of him... I've found the real Agreian Jei Owen after so long losing him during the confusion in Fuget and made me able to further put my plan into action. To think... that traitor did some good for me after all...'

Rianna grinded her teeth in anger as Calintz flinched in pain. 'Astal was a lot better than you! At least he told me for what he really is... Bastard! You used both of us as puppets...', cried Calintz as Neikan pressed the sword harder as it drew blood on Calintz's neck. 'Did you really want to die so soon? Fret not... you're still my favorite doll. I won't kill you off so easily...'

Calintz spat at him as Ladrinne cried in alarm. Neikan turned towards her as he called out. 'Do you know something...  _mother?_  If Calintz hadn't ran back towards Fuget during the attack, I would have had him killed that day. Be thankful that you get to meet him now...', he said as Calintz shoved him towards the wall to free himself. Neikan swung his sword towards him as it cut pass Calintz's sides. He backed off as Orha's knife nearly nicked his ears.

The former member of the Four Warriors smirked as the half-Yason fled from the hall. The others chased him as Orha, Reith and Mistress Ladrinne came to Calintz's aid. 'Thanks...', gasped Calintz towards Orha as Reith tried to heal him. 'Don't push it. I've grown quite fond of you... that's all.', said Orha as Calintz smiled at him.

Mistress Ladrinne held Calintz close to her as she looked up. 'I thank you all the same...', she said as Calintz asked Orha to help him stand. Together, they went after Neikan's pursuit...

XXX

Neikan managed to get pass the lot of them as he darted towards Calintz and Mistress Ladrinne. He threw his sword towards them as Reith cried. Orha got in between in the nick of time as he countered the sword away and landed a multiple slash attack on Neikan. Calintz froze as Neikan stumbled towards him, smiling despite the fatal injury. Orha frowned as he noticed him not picking up his sword from the floor. 'Heh... not a bad company you have, eh?', he said as he placed a bloodied hand at the side of Calintz's face.

He chuckled. 'You know... despite all of those lies, I really liked you. Wished... you get... the kind of world... you dreamed of. Mano...', he gasped as he collapsed dead in Calintz's arm. Calintz stuttered in shock as Neikan's body slipped onto the floor. He looked at the still body of his former friend as his mind replayed all the times that they have spent together. 'Calintz...?', asked Reith in concern as he looked up towards them. 'He's... Hugo's dead... is he?', he gasped in horror as Mistress Ladrinne walked towards him.

'Calintz, it's alright...', she said as Calintz touched the side of his face to see Neikan's blood. His last words rang inside his head...

'Mother-! What's the meaning-', he gasped as tears fall from his eyes without warning. He looked up towards her in confusion as he fainted. 'Agreian!', cried Mistress Ladrinne before catching Calintz as everyone rushed towards them.

XXX

'Come on everyone! Shouldn't keep everyone waiting...', called out Rostin as everyone packed their things in the cargo hold. Rianna sauntered in without further notice as she had done her share of farewells. Haren shrugged as he followed Eonis and Chris into the airship. Maya gave her farewell bow towards Orha and Serina as she hurried to join Chris's side.

Mistress Ladrinne bowed courtly before excusing herself, leaving Calintz, Reith, Orha and Serina by themselves. Orha turned towards Reith. 'Are you sure about this-?', he asked as she nodded her head. 'Yes... it's been too long already and I have grown wary of the position. I'll help occasionally if it needs to... But for now-', she turned towards Serina, '-I leave everything to you both. We've finally attained the peace that we've waited so long. And this time... you'll rule as yourself, not in my name.'

'You okay?', asked Orha as Calintz looked up at him. He nodded. 'Yeah... I guess. It's hard put to sort up all of the confusing matter, but I'll manage.', he said as Orha gave him a friendly shove. 'Take care. And see you later...', said Orha as they parted ways...

XXX

Rianna glanced towards Calintz who was asleep beside his mother as she thought of the previous talk they had after Neikan's death...

xxx

_'Calintz... what did he meant about the kind of world you dreamed of?', asked Orha as he shrugged at him. 'Uh? Oh... it's nothing much. Just that... I dreamed for a world where people can live together in peace...'_

_'Really...? Humans and Yasons living together peacefully...?', asked Reith as Calintz blushed. 'Umm... I... thought of that after Reith said she wished for that kind of world. After Fuget was destroyed... I had placed no more hope in that dream...'_

_Rianna thought of the exchange between Neikan and Calintz about Astal as she asked him. 'Calintz... how was Astal like when you first met him?', Calintz gasped as he looking at her, puzzled. He shrugged. 'I met him injured in the woods... despite the fact that Reith had scolded me so much about inever going out in the woods alone before...' Reith laughed aloud as Calintz flushed deeply. 'We made fast friend... despite his persistent question on why didn't I feared him. After that... we parted, since not many people there was even friendly to Yasons or half-Yasons. It was around that time too that I met with Hugo. Not long after that... well, Fuget was attacked... and I saw Astal again...', said Calintz as he went quiet..._

_Rianna leaned closer as she asked again. 'So why aren't you afraid of Astal? The Yason killed off most of your family members... Justina told us.', she asked as Calintz just shrugged. 'I... cannot remember about the time before I came to Fuget. And Astal that time... doesn't seem at all bad. Even now... I still feel confused after seeing him again...'_

_Rianna chuckled as Orha wondered lazily. 'I guess... there's is still hope for peace between humans and Yasons, eh?', he said as Calintz glared at him in surprise at the change of topic. He rolled his eyes at him. 'I mean... if there are still gullible people like you who trusted people with ease, I guess we could attain such peace.'_

_Calintz glared at him as he stood. 'Who are you, freely saying that I'm so gullible?', he cried as Orha grabbed him around the shoulders. 'Well... you're fooled TWICE by half-Yasons. Three times if you counted your meeting with Mistress Reith. Perhaps we could use you as ambassador for the peace between the two races...', he teased as Calintz face turned red with embarassment..._

_'Hey...!', cried Calintz as laughter erupted between them..._

_xxx_

Rianna chuckled at the memory as she turned towards the scenery outside. 'Heh... I guess we had a long way to go!', she said as Eonis glanced at her. 'What do you mean...?', she asked as Rianna chuckled. 'What other things that can help spread the peace message other than the love between a former Yason queen and a human mercenary captain?', she said as both girls giggled. Haren, who was sitting nearby leant a deft ear towards them as he feigned ignorance.

Reith grinned as she clasped Calintz's hand gently while he opened his eyes, smiling to her, oblivious over the amusement between his fellow members...


End file.
